Loss of a Special Friend
by purplecat41877
Summary: Raph loses a special friend on the five year anniversary of Splinter's death.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Loss of a Special Friend**

Twenty-three year old Leo woke up early and headed for the shower. On the way there, he peeked into his brothers' rooms and saw that they were still sleeping.

Leo and his brothers were planning to visit Splinter at the farmhouse that day while fifteen year old Chloe Calls visited Mrs. Morrison with her grandparents. It was the fifth anniversary of Splinter's death and Mrs. Morrison was also a friend of Raph's.

Leo managed to make it into the bathroom without waking anyone up and turned on the shower. Once it was warm enough, he got in and let the spray of the water relax him for a bit before he started cleaning himself.

* * *

Once the turtles each got a turn in the shower, they headed downstairs for breakfast. They were surprised to see Chloe and her grandparents sitting on the sofa.

"Raph, my grandparents need to talk to you," Chloe said, standing up. "Your brothers will be in the dining room and I'll take care of breakfast."

Raph nodded as Chloe left the room. Grandma Calls moved over so Raph could sit down.

"What's going on?" Raph inquired.

"We have some bad news," Grandma Calls replied, her voice breaking.

"It's about Mrs. Morrison," Grandpa Calls admitted.

* * *

Mikey, Donny, and Leo were setting the table and chatting with each other while Chloe was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Just then, they heard their brother break down completely.

"What happened?" Mikey asked with concern.

"Sounds like Raph received some bad news," Donny replied.

"If he did, we need to be there for him," Leo instructed. Mikey and Donny nodded in agreement.

Several minutes later, Raph entered the room and his brothers noticed that his eyes were red and puffy and his mask was soaked. Donny walked over to Raph and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly.

"Mrs. Morrison died in her sleep last night," Raph choked out and then broke down completely.

"I'm really sorry about the loss of your friend," Donny said sincerely while gently rubbing his brother's shell.

"We're here for you," Mikey said, wrapping his arms around Raph.

"We understand that she was a good friend to you," Leo said, wrapping his arms around Raph from the opposite side of Mikey.

The turtles stayed in that position for a while. When they released each other, they saw that Chloe had put scrambled eggs and glasses of chocolate milk at the table.

"I don't think I can eat right now," Raph said.

"I can put it in a container to take with you on the way to the farmhouse," Chloe offered and Raph nodded in agreement.

"Would you be able to do that for the rest of us?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied and then headed for the kitchen with the plate of scrambled eggs. The turtles picked up the glasses of chocolate milk and slowly drank them.

"I'll set up the Zippy Shellmobile so none of us have to drive," Donny offered.

"I want to get some flowers to put on Sensei's grave," Mikey said.

"No problem," Donny said. "I'll set up the stop."

"What about Mrs. Morrison?" Raph inquired.

"My grandparents and I will take care of the funeral arrangements and see if we can bring her cat Lucy here," Chloe replied, coming out of the kitchen with a container and setting it on the table.

Raph and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They pulled away a few moments later.

* * *

The turtles got out of the Zippy Shellmobile and each got a handful of flowers. They headed for Splinter's grave and set the flowers down.

"Hard to believe it's been five years," Leo said.

"Seems like you died just yesterday," Donny said.

"In case you didn't know, Mrs. Morrison died in her sleep last night," Raph said.

"We all miss you and love you," Mikey said.

The turtles continued to talk to Splinter's grave. By the time they were done, all of their faces were soaked.

"We'd better get back home," Leo suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Mikey agreed.

"I'll set up the Zippy Shellmobile," Donny said.

"Hopefully, Chloe and her grandparents were able to make the arrangements for Mrs. Morrison's funeral," Raph said.

The turtles got into the Zippy Shellmobile. After Donny set the coordinate for getting back to Chloe's grandparents' house, the Zippy Shellmobile took off.

* * *

A couple days later, Mrs. Morrison's funeral was taking place. The turtles were wearing their fedora hats and trench coats and were standing in front of Mrs. Morrison's grave with Chloe and her grandparents.

"You were a great friend to us," Grandma Calls said, her voice breaking.

"Rest in peace," Grandpa Calls said, his voice breaking.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Mrs. Morrison," Raph said, his voice breaking. "I promise to take care of Lucy for you."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Raph who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Chloe gently rubbed his shell.

Eventually, the two of them released each other. Then everyone walked away from Mrs. Morrison's grave.

* * *

Later, the turtles were setting up the air mattress in the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"How are you doing?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I miss Sensei and Mrs. Morrison," Raph admitted.

"I'm here if any of you need to talk," Chloe said.

"We appreciate that and we might take you up on that," Leo said sincerely.

The turtles got onto the air mattress and covered themselves with a blanket. Chloe said good night to them and turned off the light on the way upstairs.

"I'm ready to go to sleep," Mikey declared.

"That we could all use," Donny said.

The turtles snuggled up together. Eventually, they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
